We Are Now The Gods
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: The reign of the high priestesses would begin anew, spreading their poison throughout Albion and into the very heart of Camelot.


"We Are Now The Gods"  
Category: Gen (Canon AU)  
Characters/Pairings: Mithian, Morgana, Merlin and Mordred  
Rating/Warnings: T  
Basic Summary-The reign of the high priestesses would begin anew, spreading their poison throughout Albion and into the very heart of Camelot.

**Chapter One **

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts?" Morgana scoffed, casually glancing at Princess Mithian from over her shoulder.

"Of course not. I would do anything to save my father," she replied, inwardly wincing at the half-truth and struggling to silence her conscience.

"You would murder a man that dares to call himself king," the high priestess said darkly, turning to walk further into the moonlit forest 's depths. Mithian forced down the lump in her throat and silently followed Morgana into the shadows. She told herself that she didn't have a choice. She could let her ailing father waste away in Nemeth's dungeons under Odin's watch or help Morgana reclaim Camelot's throne.

"We're here," Morgana whispered almost reverently, raising her torch high and bathing the stone ruins in a golden light. Mithian's heart beat wildly in her breast .She felt a bone chilling dread when she gazed at the stone altar that was surrounded by wild flowers and tall grass.

"You know what must be done."

The princess nodded solemnly and climbed onto the altar, lying flat on her back. She felt a rush of raw power travel up her spine as the rough stone surface brushed against her delicate skin. Her dark eyes followed the high priestess, watching anxiously as she raised her arms to the night sky. Morgana`s pale green eyes blazed with gold and ancient words flowed from her lips.

"Surrender yourself to the triple goddess," she commanded.

"No," Mithian cried. "I`ve changed my mind. I don't want to do this."

"Then your father will die and you will become Odin`s whore. I'm all that stands between you and his bed. You wouldn't make much of a queen with tainted virtue and a kingdom in ruins anyway."

"How could Arthur be related to such a monster?"

"All the monsters are in Camelot`s castle and you know nothing of what its like to live among them," she snapped. She struck the princess's prone form with a powerful jolt that rendered her she continued her chant and completed the summoning ritual. Mithian lay still,showing no outward signs of being touched by the goddess. The high priestess circled the altar,watching her closely and wondering if the spell was she awakened Morgana would find out soon enough.

She walked toward the ruin's outskirts,shrouded in the moon's fragile light as a crow descended. The bird perched on a fallen pillar and patiently waited for it's mistress to detach the tiny scroll from his lips tilted upward in a smile as she read the message, paying little heed to the crow's 's troops were in position and awaiting further orders once she arrived in Camelot. Everything seemed to be going according to plan.

Mithian's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up,gazing at her surroundings. It all felt like a blurry dream until her gaze focused on a pale, dark haired young woman that was dressed in black. Suddenly she remembered everything.

"What did you do to me?"she cried.

"I fulfilled your part of the bargain," Morgana answered,unperturbed by the other woman's distress. "If the triple goddess has accepted you as one of her servants then you'll receive the  
gift."

"Anything coming from you could only be a curse."

She snorted at the insult. "Power isn't a curse when it's held in the right I will no longer be the last of the high priestesses?"

The princess's eyes widened in fright and she released a shuddering breath. "It's not possible. I wasn't born with magic."

"Magic can also be taught,but it's different for you. You were touched by the goddess."

Mithian was unsure about the meaning of her one thing was certain-her life would be different from this moment hoped that she could find the strength to shoulder the burden.

* * *

"I'm sorry your father couldn't be here," Arthur said sincerely,gazing at the princess of Nemeth from across the sunlit throne room.

"As am I, my lord,"she lied,forcing a smile. " He is on the amend and will recover in no time. My father can be overzealous on hunting often forgets his age."

"He will be with us in spirit," Gwen added kindly. " I trust and value your judgement. I know your father will be pleased with the treaty revisions."

"Thank you, your highness."

"There's no need to be so formal," the queen chided lightly. "I thought we all became good friends over the years."

Mithian nodded in response. A stab of guilt stole her words and she felt Morgana's piercing gaze boring into her during the high priestess had disguised herself as an old maid named Hilda. Her powers were greater than Mithian dared to imagine. Yet the unknown power that marked her life worried her even more.

The princess noticed that Morgana wasn't the only one watching her. Merlin`s gentle gaze focused on her as if she were the only person in the room. Did he sense something was amiss? Despite King Arthur`s jokes about Merlin`s power of perception she knew he was far more clever than many gave him credit. She discovered over time that Merlin`s funny feelings often turned out to be right. This didn't surprise her since she never questioned his competence as others did. Mithian knew better. Some found her friendly interest in the manservant odd, but she made it a point to know all her allies regardless of their status. She admitted to herself if no one else that she was genuinely fond of him. Mithian knew she could count on him now as she had in the past. Somehow she would find a way to sneak past Morgana and warn him before it was too late.

* * *

"The dream walking spell must be performed tonight before the full moon rises," Morgana demanded, leaning against the table in Mithian`s guest chambers.

"How can you do it?" the princess argued, arms folded and glancing out the window towards the darkening sky. "You don't have the power. Look at yourself, you can barely stand."

"That`s why I have you," she replied, eyeing the other woman shrewdly. "Don't be foolish by attempting any last minute heroics . You will do as I say if you wish for your father to live."

"I don`t know what you did to me on the stone altar, but I don't feel any different. I can`t perform magic if I don't have any."

"You will see the triple goddess`s power work through you when the spell is cast."


End file.
